


[Podfic] Sucker For You

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consentacles, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Has Tentacles (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Gratuitos Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lack of Communication, M/M, Masturbation, More than one actually, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), how is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Phoenix_Soar's summary:Nearly a year after lockdown began, Crowley indulges in some self-entertainment before going back to sleep. He decides to spice things up for himself, not expecting a certain angelic visitor to drop by...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sucker for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745183) by [Phoenix_Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Sucker-for-You-by-Phoenix_Soar-er8qve)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1jcmpgcg7syhfdf/GO_Sucker_For_You.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
